fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Puppet Dex (OC)
Summary Puppet Dex is an OC created by Dexteradon12. He was originally created as a parody of self-inert fan characters, but has since then evolved into something much different, and is now mostly just used as Dexteradon12's online persona. Puppet Dex will star as the main antagonist/host in the upcoming tournament, Fan Fiction, for which the announcement of can be viewed here Puppet Dex was spawned to be one of the three minions of Mavra the Phantasm created to do lesser tasks for him, but now that those tasks have been completed millennial ago, Puppet Dex now mostly just occupies himself in any way he can. Without any kind of proper upbringing and being given all the power in the world (although apparently not enough to make the gigantic green link text everywhere on this document go away sorry if you can see that) upon birth, he tends to be a but more on the psychopathic evil side with no real moral code or concept of humbleness empathy. He doesn't get angry or jealous ever as he knows quite mater-a-factual that he is superior to almost every lifeforms in existence, but does get bored, and doesn't suffer fools or ignorance. He likes to entertain himself, and has a dark humor happy-go-lucky air to everything he does. To help entertain himself, he creates entire multiverses with complex social structures, story lines and histories just to screw with people, kill them, make them happy, torturing them for laughs, or whatever else appeals to him at the time, similar to a spoiled child playing with dolls alone in an attic. He understands that nothing has any real meaning in what he does, and finds it hilarious that others that creates think that it does. Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kwZFHzFAFj0 Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Puppet Dex, Dexter, Puppet Dexter, but not Puppet Origin: Well ya see, when a mother and father love eachother very much, (Just messin' with ya, I was created by an' all powerful entity composed of chaos, hatred and darkness, so I don't really have parents, so really this gag made no sense and now it's just stretching on and people are gonna think I don't actually know what the origin section is for and not understand it's a joke and I'm gonna flip out and blow up the multiverse again and it's gonna be a real mess to clean up and oh my god where's my stress ball ah what the hell do I care I'll just resurrect Ghandi or someone from the dead to help me get less stressed and then vaporize him and laugh about it because I'm evil ah that edge humor) Gender: Genderless, appears male Age: Unfathomable Classification: Deity, minion, sudo-Lovecraft entity Powers and Abilities: Time and space manipulation through being able to actually rewrite the reality without any effort, giving him all powers, although he mainly uses it for gags. Attack Potency: Unknown (Claims to be truly omnipotent, but has shown fear in the past of Mavra so it's up for debate An untrue rumor an' a shameful lie, the perpetrator has sens been dealt with, so don't go spreading it around, kapesh?) Speed: Extremely high (Seems to be able to travel any distance immediately without any effort, but isn't omnipresent by his own choice, as he claims it would be Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: Anything he wants really, mostly whatever he needs for a gag Intelligence: High, but not all knowing (see below), however he tends to just be about as smart as he needs to be for any given situation, and likes to feel smarter than everyone else. '''Weaknesses: '''Often purposefully gives himself weaknesses to keep from boring himself, such as lack of all-knowingness, and various other personality traits that you can read in his bio. (This isn't done, I've just got to take a shower and stuff so I'll get back to it) Category:Characters Category:Space-Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Unknown Tier